


Dad Can You Teach Me?

by DarkMelodies26



Series: Green-Lantern Reader [2]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Barry Allen Is a Good Bro, Child Reader, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hal Jordan is a good dad, Hal Jordan is the father, Reader is a Green Lantern, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelodies26/pseuds/DarkMelodies26
Summary: Hal Jordan doesn't know what to say when his child is given a green power ring. But he does know one thing, like hell he's going to let his kid try to figure it out like he did.





	Dad Can You Teach Me?

     Hal sighed, taking another shot. "What the hell do I do Barry? This is my  _kid,_ my child. It feels like just yesterday I was feeding them from the bottle, and singing them to sleep while I had down time. Now they're expected to be fighting crime, defending this sector with me? Barry this scares the hell out of me." Hal vented while his friend nodded, giving him an understanding look. "I know it's hard Hal, but you can't let them go off on their own, that's a good way for them to get hurt." Barry pushed away the shot glass, waving the bartender off. "What does Carol think?" Hal chuckled. "A bit disappointed that (Y/n) won't be a Sapphire, like hell I'd let my kid go out like that." 

    Barry laughed. "Well Hal," He said after laughing. "Nobody said (Y/n) had to start fighting now. Why don't you start training them tomorrow? But small. They'll be eager, but I know (Y/n). They're a good kid, they'll be patient." Hal nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, see you Thursday for our shift at the watchtower." Barry nodded and when no one was looking speed away. Hal headed into an Alleyway and changed into his costume, flying home. He landed fifteen minutes later, and headed into the house, seeing you staring at the ring. "(Y/n)?" You squeaked and jumped, facing him with wide (e/c) eyes. Hal snickered, and sat next to you on the couch. "Seriously kid, what are you doing up?" "I was trying to figure out why my ring stopped glowing." Hal looked at it and laughed. "It just needs some juice." 

    You grabbed your battery and looked at Hal. "I'm not sure how to make it work." Hal smiled softly, and got his own battery. "Do as I do." You nodded, making a fist, and placing it against the battery. "In brightest day." "In brightest day." "And darkest  night." "And darkest night." "No evil shall escape my sight." "No evil shall escape my sight." "For those who worship evil's might." "For those who worship evil's might." "Beware my power." "Beware my power." "Green Lantern's light." "Green Lanterns light!" You grinned in delight as power surged through you, and encased you in the familiar green suit. "Dad I did it!" You cheered, hugging him tightly. Hal laughed and hugged you back. "Ok mini-me, let's get you to bed." 

    You pouted, and sighed. "Ok." Hal chuckled and ruffled your hair. "It'll be ok kiddo, if you behave in school, and if I have time I'll teach you to fly tomorrow." You grinned and rushed upstairs to bed. But paused, and looked at your boots. "What is it kiddo?" You hummed, and grunted, your boots turning white. You jumped up and down. "I did it!" Hal grinned and lifted you up, when the hall light came on. An amused and tired Carol stared down at the two of you. "Bed." "Yes ma'am." "Yes ma'am." The two of you said. "Dad, can you teach me?" "Teach you what?" "Everything." Hal chuckled and kissed your forehead. "I'll try."


End file.
